supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Monkey Ball 2
Super Monkey Ball 2 is the sequel to Super Monkey Ball. It was first released for the GameCube on August 25, 2002, in North America. It was released in Japan on November 21 of the same year, and in Europe on March 14, 2003. Game Modes Main Game Story Mode In the Story Mode, the player follows the story and plays as AiAi to complete 10 stages in any order throughout each world. The player has unlimited lives so they can try as many times as they want until they complete the stage. Story The story shows the Super Monkey Ball team and all the Jungle Island inhabitants happily enjoying their day, when suddenly, Dr. Bad-Boon's airship flies over the land and vacuums up all of the bananas. AiAi demands he give back all the bananas, but he will only do so if MeeMee marries him. MeeMee refuses, so Bad-Boon flies off, and the Super Monkey Ball team jumps into action. Dr. Bad-Boon's first nefarious scheme is to blow up Jungle Island by making a volcano explode with a time bomb. He leaves it floating inside of it, and the team finds it. GonGon says he will destroy the bomb, despite MeeMee's pleas against it. He punches it out of the volcano, and it lands all the way in Bad-Boon's airship. It sinks into the sea, which drive Bad-Boon to swim away with the team chasing after him. Dr. Bad-Boon hides out in a sunken ship, and when he makes his escape, AiAi catches him and the monkeys chase after him. However, Bad-Boon's air is running out, and AiAi thinks he's defeated him, but then a whale comes, but it's too late for any of them to run, and all four of the monkeys are swallowed and trapped inside a whale. The four monkeys are run into the whale, trying to get it to move, but eventually the whale blows them all out through its blowhole. Here, Dr. Bad-Boon makes an escape to his hideout in Kee-Kee Island, which is where the team goes to find his hideout. Dr. Bad-Boon's next plan is to make robot monkeys that look exactly like AiAi and have them steal the bananas around the world, so everyone will blame him for the crime. When the Super Monkey Ball team arrives at Bad-Boon's lair to try and stop him, Bad-Boon is one step ahead of them- he has a shrink ray, and uses it on the four monkeys. Later, Dr. Bad-Boon is fixing something to eat, and MeeMee is so furious at his attempts to convince her to marry him she goes up his nose, causing him to sneeze and lose all of his little monkeys. Later, as Dr. Bad-Boon is desperately finding the four monkeys, he assumes he must be stinky and MeeMee finds him repulsive that way, so he takes a bath. Meanwhile, AiAi and the others find Bad-Boon's clothes lying around, and when Bad-Boon puts them back on, they decide to tickle him, only stopping if Bad-Boon turns them back to normal size. He gives in, but then makes a run to his tower, where the AiAi robots are being produced. Once the team makes it to the clock tower, AiAi is horrified at what Bad-Boon is doing, and with the help of his friends, destroys all of the robots. Dr. Bad-Boon flees to his rocket ship, where the real plan is at work. Once at the rocket ship, Dr. Bad-Boon reveals his plan- with his "No More Banana Taste" laser, he will permanently make all the bananas taste like curry. The Super Monkey Ball Team then works together to destroy the space base. As soon as the laser is charged, they destroy the core of the base and make their escape, causing Dr. Bad-Boon and his assistant to fall back to the earth, and he finally surrenders, giving back all the bananas. Challenge Mode Challenge Mode is the traditional mode in the Main Game. There are still bonus stages, as well as Practice Mode and Competition Mode. Party Game A Party Game is a game mode with less content than the Main Game. There are a total of twelve. The first six are already unlocked and are from the first game. They each end in two to represent the fact that they are, like the game itself is to Super Monkey Ball, a sequel to the original, numberless games. The last six are not from the original, and are not unlocked from the beginning. They must be unlocked using 2500 Play Points. They are: *Monkey Race 2 *Monkey Fight 2 *Monkey Target 2 *Monkey Billiards 2 *Monkey Bowling 2 *Monkey Golf 2 *Monkey Boat *Monkey Shot *Monkey Dogfight *Monkey Soccer *Monkey Baseball *Monkey Tennis Play Points Returning from the first game, Play Points are earned in both Challenge Mode and Story Mode in Super Monkey Ball 2. At first, players can spend these points on the Party Games listed above. After all of the games are unlocked, players are given access to the Gifts menu which is inside the options menu. There are three types of gifts that players can purchase: Extra Monkeys Players can purchase up to 99 monkeys for 500 Play Points each. These monkey lives can be used when playing Challenge Mode. When choosing the setting, depending on how may unlocked, the player can choose how many monkeys they want to start out with. This feature is useful when a player is trying to unlock the Master difficulty mode by completing Expert mode and its extra levels without using a continue. Cutscenes Players can purchase video clips of Story Mode cutscenes for 1000 Play Points each. These videos are viewable anytime the player wants and are accessible inside the Gift menu inside of the Options. Credits Minigame The credits minigame (normally available after completing a challenge mode or story mode game) can be purchased for 1000 Play Points. Play Point Recorder After unlocking all of the party games, all 99 lives, all of the cut scenes and the credits minigame, players will unlock the Play Point Recorder. This feature acts like a separate high score, where your greatest Play Point record is saved and shown upon finishing or forfeiting. The maximum amount of Play Points that can be earned in one game is 17,080, achievable by completing the Expert, Expert Extra, Master and Master Extra levels without warps or losing lives. Changes from Super Monkey Ball Super Monkey Ball 2 introduced many new gameplay elements, graphical changes, and gimmicks for the game. This is also the first game that introduced names for all of the stages. New objects added to the game *Wormholes *Switches *Seesaws Differences in mechanics *Each stage (except for Nintendo) starts you on a platform that varies in length and the height of the walls on its sides. **There is an easy way to reach your top speed incredibly quickly by bouncing off their sides at the right angle, going from the left side to the right side until you go far enough forward off the platform to the actual stage. *The secondary font is now American Typewriter instead of Eurostile. *None of the timers represent bombs. Difficultly Select * Beginner * Advanced * Expert * Master (permanently unlocked after beating Expert and Expert Extra without a continue). Worlds (Story Mode) #Jungle Island #Volcanic Magma #Under the Ocean #Inside A Whale #Amusement Park #Boiling Pot #Bubbly Washing Machine #Clock Tower Factory #Space Colony #Dr. Bad-Boon's Base Trivia *''Super Monkey Ball 2'' was already in development before Super Monkey Ball was released. *Numerous members of the community have made their own custom level packs for the game. *Master can be entered as the difficulty select in this game, unlike Super Monkey Ball 1 where it was treated more like Expert Extra Extra. Category:Games Category:Puzzle Games